


Apricity

by mary_emzee



Series: Sinful Derelicts [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Yukio, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Sub Toshiro, tall Toshiro, toshiro being bratty, yukio wears leather gloves and it's glorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Yukio has Toshiro as his captive! What can happen from there?!Apricity: warmth of the sun in winter
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Series: Sinful Derelicts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> Totally the same theme as Amorevolus. This time it's Toshiro and Yukio! My first dive to writing for YukiShiro, and I quite like it. Toshiro is wearing the [Cafe Honpo Collab](http://collabocafe-honpo.co.jp/bleach-%e2%9c%95-%e3%82%b3%e3%83%a9%e3%83%9c%e3%82%ab%e3%83%95%e3%82%a7%e6%9c%ac%e8%88%97/) clothing (Yukio isn't, unfortunately :( )
> 
> [The harness Toshiro wears](https://kinky.com/images/detailed/8/Black_body_harness,_chest_harness_men,_mens_leather_harness,_bdsm_harness,_leather_harness,_gay_harness,_black_harness,_male_harness,_kinky_6.jpg)
> 
> Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!
> 
> Also this version of Toshiro is tall Toshiro.

Light footsteps were the first thing Toshiro heard, followed by the door opening and closing.

“So this is the fearsome Hyorinmaru? I’d expected someone more… ferocious, not someone like you.”

Toshiro Hitsugaya glared up at the speaker, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

They called him the Technological Invader, because he was always so good at hacking into even the most secure governmental systems. And they say he was one of the toughest interrogators, as well. Toshiro didn’t have enough intel to know exactly _how_ , but he was still weary all the same.

“Hyorinmaru… code name for Ren Daigu. Or should I call you by your true name… Toshiro Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro gritted his teeth. “You bastard… hacked into my files to find out about me, huh?”

Yukio smiled, deceptively charming. “You lived with your grandma but decided to go into the military so you could support her. What a nice man. Shame that you’re in my hands, now.”

Toshiro glared at the blond-haired male. “Release me!” he hissed.

Yukio simply sneered down at the white-haired man. “Don’t think so… Captain~”

Toshiro writhed against the leather harness holding him and his bound wrists as Yukio came to squat down in front of him. “Don’t be scared,” Yukio cooed as he stroked Toshiro’s face with gloved hands. “Your eyes are so pretty, Snow White.”

Toshiro snarled at him. “Don’t touch me!”

Yukio made a low whistle. “What a feisty dragon. No matter, I’ll tame you.”

He then moved and pinned Toshiro down onto the bed. He slowly started to touch Toshiro all over his body until he reached lower. Yukio carefully unbuttoned Toshiro’s trousers and lowered them past his hips. Yukio then reached into Toshiro’s underwear and took out his cock. “Oh? You’re quite hard there.”

“D-do you do this with all your prisoners?” Toshiro hissed.

“Oh, no, only the prettiest one.” Yukio gently stroked Toshiro’s hair. “And you’re the fairest one of them all.” He then leaned down to kiss Toshiro on the lips. Toshiro made a snarl, muffled by the kiss, and nipped Yukio on the lip. Yukio pulled away and smirked at Toshiro. “Oh, you’re a biter? Precious.”

“Hah. Fuck you,” Toshiro retorted.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, all right.”

Yukio then moved and started to kiss down Toshiro’s neck, opening the collar of the stylized shirt the white-haired man wore. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, Toshiro. How can you hide that body underneath all these clothes…”

“Get off of me!” Toshiro started to squirm, but his leg only brushed against the hard tent in Yukio’s trousers, making him shudder.

“You better stop that if you know what’s good for you.”

He then continued down and gently took Toshiro’s cock in hand, giving it firm and gentle strokes. Toshiro tried to writhe his way away from Yukio’s grip, but all he seemed to do was undulating his hips in time with Yukio’s strokes.

“Mmmhm, nnh…” Toshiro groaned out.

“Sweet Snow White,” Yukio cooed. “Let me take care of you, hm? You’ll get out of here faster if you give me what I want.”

Toshiro gazed at Yukio and slowly, he made a curt nod. That was part of the plan, after all. Yukio gave him a kind smile, stroking Toshiro’s cheek, and then he raised that same hand to his mouth and ripped off the glove with his teeth. Then, with both hands (one still gloved and one bare), he started to stroke Toshiro’s cock once more, increasing his pace.

The sensation of skin and leather against his most sensitive parts made Toshiro whine in pleasure. “Y-Yukio…”

“So good for me…”

Precome started to slide down the length and onto Yukio’s skin and lone glove. After some more firm strokes, Yukio lifted his gloved hand and took a languid lick of the come staining his glove, gazing at Toshiro lustfully, emerald eyes darkened with desire.

Yukio then ripped off the other glove, tossing it aside and pulled off both his own pants as well as Toshiro’s pants. He then untied one of Toshiro’s wrists. “I want you to prepare yourself for me,” Yukio commanded. A bright flush appeared on Toshiro’s cheeks.

“And don’t think you can disarm me. The faster you do this, the less time you will be stuck like this.”

Toshiro softly glared at Yukio once more, but slowly moved his free hand to his spread legs and started to tentatively finger at his entrance.

Yukio took out a bottle of lube and poured some onto Toshiro’s fingers. “That should make it easier.”

With the lube, it made the passage easier on his body. Toshiro started to finger himself, closing his eyes. Imagining it was Yukio’s hard cock fucking him instead of his fingers, he increased his pace, breaths starting to stagger at the sensations.

Yukio watched with attentive and eyes blown with desire. How can his lovely captive look so good, even like this… what a fun game. He then gripped Toshiro’s wrist. “That’s enough.”

Toshiro let out a whine as his fingers were forcibly pulled out and his wrist re-secured. Mindlessly, he rubbed his fingers on the bed, cleaning off the lube and fluids.

“You’ve done well,” Yukio remarked. “Time for your reward.”

Slowly, he started to rub the tip against Toshiro’s entrance. “S-Stop teasing me…” Toshiro hissed with no bite.

Yukio chuckled. “So needy… I’ll give you what you need.”

Toshiro groaned out and clenched his fists as Yukio penetrated him slowly and he arched off the bed. “F-Fuck…”

“Shhh, you’re doing so good,” Yukio whispered, hand gently rubbing Toshiro’s hips. “You feel so good around me.”

Then the blond started to move at a steady pace, the lube and Toshiro’s careful self-preparations making the passage smooth.

“F-Faster,” Toshiro whispered.

Yukio smirked at him and wordlessly went rougher and faster. Toshiro slowly relaxed as time went on and allowed himself to be lost in the rough thrusts. Some days, all he wanted was for Yukio to pin him down and fuck the frustration of the day-to-day errands out of him.

Soon, he could feel his climax approaching, and just as he was about to say so, Yukio stopped, gripping the base of Toshiro’s cock to stop him from cumming. Toshiro let out a dismayed cry.

“Did you really think it would be that easy? I control your pleasure, and you will come when I say so.”

Toshiro panted, but heard Yukio’s words through the haze of pleasure. “P-Please…”

“I do love it when you beg, though… but hold on for me, okay? You’re doing so well, it’d be a shame if I have to punish you…”

After making sure that Toshiro’s approach to climax had calmed somewhat, Yukio resumed his pace, adjusting his angle until he found the soft spot within Toshiro that made him whimper and shake. “Y-Yukio!”

Yukio simply laughed as he lost himself in the pleasure of Toshiro’s body. “Sweet Snow White… so beautiful…”

He then looked at Toshiro in the eye, desirous emerald meeting hazed teal. “Do you want to come?”

Toshiro nodded without hesitation. “P-Please… please let me come…”

Yukio leaned down to whisper into Toshiro’s ear. “Then come.”

Toshiro whimpered loudly, voice cracking at how wrecked he felt. A wave of ice-cold reiatsu swept through the room as Toshiro reached the pinnacle of his pleasure, causing frost to creep up onto the walls and ceiling, and Yukio let out a harsh white breath. The white-haired man twitched from the pleasure on the bed, panting heavily. Yukio pulled out and shimmied down to take Toshiro’s cock into his mouth, laving the shaft with gentle licks and eventually taking the entire length in, bobbing his head.

After a while, Toshiro found himself dizzy with the pleasure Yukio was bestowing upon him, and he could no longer focus on his own role. He whispered out, “Yukio… icefire.”

Yukio immediately stopped what he was doing and quickly loosened the leather harness and the bonds on Toshiro’s wrists. “Toshiro? Are you okay? Talk to me.”

Toshiro took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed now that the tight harness was off. “I-I’m fine… just give me a moment.”

“Mm.”

Yukio then leaned down to hold the white-haired man and left soft kisses on Toshiro’s forehead. “You did so well, Toshiro. I’m proud of you.”

Toshiro gently clung to the blond-haired man, seeking affection. It always grounded him that he could easily give up control to Yukio and the latter would never hurt him intentionally.

“Thank you, Yukio. That was fun.”

Yukio smiled down and held him close. “Glad to indulge you.”

The two men snuggled against each other on the bed as the chill in the room cooled to a moderate temperature. Toshiro slowly pulled away after a while and took a look at the harness. “Where did you get this, anyways? You managed to hide this from me?”

Yukio giggled shyly and nodded. “I got it as a gift from Renji. I told him what I planned to do with you and he offered to take me to a nice shop that sold these kinds of things.”

Toshiro made an amused smile. “Well, looks like I’ll know who to thank.”


End file.
